


Squad Goals

by TheOneWithItAll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithItAll/pseuds/TheOneWithItAll
Summary: Bruce introduces Tim to his new squad after the Batman, Inc.-Justice League split.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Squad Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the same day "Batman Incorporated" walked out

" **52 Unread Messages**." Tim felt guilty for leaving Cassie so suddenly, but he knew that it would be for the best. He didn't want to get her too involved in all this any more than she needed to be. In the end, she'd forgive him for all this. At least, Tim hoped so.

Tim had been anxiously waiting in the Batcave for Bruce ever since Alfred told him "Master Bruce requires your presence downstairs, Master Tim." He was unsure why exactly, though he knew it must have something to do with their walkout. Maybe Bruce was finally going to tell him what his part would be in Bruce's elaborate plan. He especially hoped that would be the case, as the others were due to meet in just under an hour.

Before Tim could open Cassie's messages, Bruce came in and immediately asked Tim to put his phone away.

"We need to talk," Bruce said in his usual vague, yet menacing Batman voice.

"Is this about earlier?" Tim asked. He felt like he already knew the answer, but maybe inquiring about it would jog Bruce's memory of giving Tim a squad. That is, if Bruce forgot things.

"Yes and no. It has to do with our overall agenda, but it's not directly related to our performance. it's time you met your new team."

Tim was ecstatic. The first time he had led a team was when he, Blue, and La'gann had blown up that "shed" back during the invasion. Since then, Dick, Kaldur, and Barbara had assigned him as team leader more times than he could count, and for good reason. Tim was a natural-born leader.

Just as Tim's mind started wandering, the lift door opened, and several familiar faces stepped out.

"Robin, meet your new squad."

"Great to be here, chief." Tim couldn't see her mouth, but he knew that Stephanie was grinning ear to ear.

"Long time no see, eh Timmy? Cissie said with a mischievous grin.

She wasn't one for conversation, but Tim could tell that Orphan too was amused by the concept of being on a team led by Tim.

Bruce ended the reunion. "I know that you're all acquainted, so let's get started. We have a lot to go over before the others are here."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's a bit lacking of substance, but just bear with me please. I'm still trying to find my footing.


End file.
